


Normalcy

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A normal day between Haru and Makoto with reflection, longing and a little bit of desire. For Makoto, these days could easily go on forever if it was possible and he could never have enough.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> I've always just wanted to write a piece between Haru and Makoto. It's mostly self-indulgent fluff. I wanted to try to write how I see their relationship so it's mostly just exploratory. If you enjoy even a little bit, I'll be happy.

There was something powerful and intimate about Haru’s gaze. Makoto couldn’t place the unrelenting swell of emotion that flooded his breast when Haru turned his attention to him for anything less than love. His eyes were something special to him. They were far away, and lingered in places people weren’t. They were eyes that longed and held things unseen and looked to the ocean in a way that made Makoto think that Haru’s eyes were something that just maybe belonged to it. In some ways, he felt similar about Haru. It was a conflicting sensation- his own personal weakness and fear mingling with awe and awareness of a power he didn’t have and then the suspicion of a connection Haru had with something he felt he could never communicate with became inseparable with admiration and sweet, sweet patience. 

Haru was still here even though the ocean’s pull was so strong. 

Haru looked to the waves with his own water filled eyes but those eyes also acknowledged him. Haru would come home to him. He would greet him, and eat his food and worry about him. Haru’s humanity was centered around him; he had helped build it that way with a tender, slow burning affection for Haru, who had had little interpersonal skills and a longing deep within to become one with something inhuman and distant. Makoto knew those feelings still lingered deep within Haru’s subconscious, tugging at him in ways he couldn’t communicate but Haru came home in the evening and sat next to him and was present during mindless tasks such as homework and cleaning. Haru’s private, delicate humanity was something intertwined with Makoto and he found great pride in that. Not because he felt he owned Haru, but for the exact opposite reason- Haru would slip through his fingers like water if he tried to hold on too tight but every time, built upon trust and need, Haru, who was owned by nothing just like the sea, returned to him and reflected Makoto in his blue, blue irises.

Haru slept facing him, slightly underneath Makoto’s futon and mostly under his own. They were touching delicately, Haru’s knee barely grazing one of Makoto’s legs, the softest of touches with a heavy, powerful effect on Makoto’s mind. Haru had instigated that touch, and slept soundly with its presence. Makoto watched quietly, not daring to move as if the entire moment was a spell, a dream. He was overwhelmingly aware it was reality, but his happiness to spend this very real, normal moment with Haru was spell-like and precious. There was a distinct vulnerability Haru exposed of himself allowing Makoto to stay the night and be with him as he slept. The private acts of his personal life lay before Makoto and their legs were touching softly.

Makoto’s gaze drifted along the relaxed, calm face of his lover in sleep where he admired the darkness of his eyelashes and the shadows that blended with his dark hair along his forehead. The even movement of Haru’s body underneath the blanket was something pretty. Even the simple act of Haru breathing had an effect on Makoto. Haru, a beautiful and striking presence that graced him with attention and strength was human and he could hold him, touch him… love him. He was infinitely grateful for Haru’s presence and their luck to be born close to one another. 

He reached his hand out, his long limbs making it possible for him to caress his thumb along Haru’s cheek. Of all the fates he could have been born with, he was thankful he was here in a place where they could meet. Haru had grown to love him deeply and that fact touched Makoto. Haru- someone who reached inward, would, in his own way, reach out… to him. He pulled his hand back, making sure he didn’t wake the other boy and softly smiled to the sleeping face next to him. Haru, whose shoulders were cold, allowed Makoto close enough to read him and follow the delicacy between his brows and along his lips so Makoto could understand the deep, deep chasm of emotion that flooded behind blue eyes.

He got up before Haru, slipping out of the blanket with as much as grace as possible so not to wake him. He lingered in the doorway, looking down on the solitary form of Haru underneath the blankets and his chest swelled. 

He would go and make breakfast. Knowing Haru, he would wonder where the mackerel was so he would make fish. Even if he had had it yesterday, as if there was something lingering from his childhood, Haru didn’t tire of it. Maybe, if he was quiet enough, Makoto would also get the chance to wake his lover as well. 

Somehow he felt like he was the same to Haru as Haru was to mackerel. He just never tired of sleepy blue eyes and tousled dark hair. 

The smell of steaming rice and sizzling fish soon filled the home with the gentle warmth of life, something Makoto knew was sometimes lacking in the Nanase residence. 

The flood of kitchen light reached out into the living room where their futons lay and glimmered against Haru’s hair. But he didn’t stir. In the past, because he wasn’t used to hearing people moving about the house in the morning, when he stayed over at Makoto’s house, he always woke early and waited silently in bed for his friend. Makoto found this extremely lonely so he worked through the years to teach Haru the comfort and presence of people in the morning. And with his effort, Haru simply slept through most of the noise if he wasn’t up first. 

He stirred the instant miso, taking a quick sip and, satisfied, turned down the heat just to keep it warm. He set out their bowls and their plates and found their chopsticks, fondly looking at all their pairs. 

Rustling from the other room alerted him to Haru’s rising out of his deep sleep. He rolled over and Makoto came forward, placing a gentle, large hand on one covered shoulder. 

“Good morning, Haru-chan. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Haru snuggled underneath the futon but scrunched his nose, “Don’t add -chan…” He mumbled without even opening his eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Makoto chuckled, “I made grilled mackerel today.” Rising up, he couldn’t help but smile at Haru’s attention and the flip of bed head. With a robotic lull, still sleepy but ready to enjoy breakfast, he helped put the futons away, laying on the pile of folded blankets for a moment with Makoto calling out to him. While Makoto placed the table and the plates and bowls, Haru brushed his teeth with lowered eyelids, yawning right in the middle. 

They ate to the morning news and weather, Makoto letting out a genuine cry of surprise at his daily fortune. With clean and thoughtful movements, Haru savored his fish, and sipped on miso soup, eyelashes glistening in the light of the TV. Makoto liked how naturally pretty Haru was, even with pajamas still slightly twisted from sleeping hard. 

Running water in the dishes and cleaning them swiftly, Makoto let Haru get dressed and then followed suit. He was first towards the door. 

“Are you ready, Haru?” Makoto pulled on his second shoe in the genkan. His bag sat on the step waiting next to Haru’s. 

Coming around the corner, Haru was just pulling on his blazer, “Yeah.” He stepped down into his shoes, brushing arms with Makoto. 

“Are you wearing your swimsuit under your uniform?” Makoto asked lightly, attention diverted for a moment while he pulled his sock up into place. When his question was met with only silence, he looked up into Haru’s stare and he confirmed, “You are.” 

Haru’s brows pinched ever so slightly, “It’s fine.” 

“Haru!” Makoto pressed, half-blocking the doorway, “It isn’t fine! It can’t be good for you to sit in your swimsuit all day!” 

Haru was already grabbing his bag, ignoring the logic and ultimately giving the topic the silent treatment. 

“Haru.” 

“Let’s go. We’ll be late.” 

Makoto’s expression was shadowed by the light of morning through the glass of the door which sat on his shoulders. Haru looked at him then steeled his gaze. Makoto was just as good at the silent treatment. He slowly put his own bag down and knowing Haru well, he toed off his shoes and returned into the house. 

“Makoto.” Haru called after him. “Makoto!” He tried again before sighing, frustrated and followed to hurry them out the door for the train, “We’re going to be late.” Turning the corner, he found Makoto returning from the laundry room holding a dark piece of cloth in his hand. At closer examination, it became clear it was a pair of underwear. Haru’s eyes rose to Makoto’s smooth expression. 

“Pervert.” He commented without heat. 

“You can’t go to class in your swimsuit.” Makoto reasoned, unaffected. He came forward in the still darkened hallway, “Here, quickly change.” The underwear was offered. 

Haru’s eyes held. He made no movement to take them either. Rather it seemed he was communicating a challenge. Makoto tilted his head slightly, giving Haru one last moment to do it himself. As expected, Haru stubbornly held his ground. 

When Makoto came forward, Haru stiffened, watching for his lover’s next move. There was a heightened moment, tense with their energy. He took Haru by surprise and belt, manhandling him to the wall and pressed the air from him who grabbed at Makoto’s arms. 

“Makoto…!” 

Efficient fingers were already unbuckling his pants, strong hands pulling his uniform apart despite his resisting. The heat of Makoto’s presence was pressed against him and at this distance he could see clearly the pretty, light color of Makoto’s eyelashes angled down in his concentration. The smooth surface of Haru’s swimsuit was not helping him as Makoto pulled down his pants. He yanked hard at Makoto’s blazer at the shoulders and arms but it simply turned their struggle into wrestling and made him tired. His footing slid and he slipped down the wall, pants at his ankles. Frustrated, Haru breathed heavily against the wall, giving Makoto a baffled stare. Why was he so strong at only these weird times?

Makoto already had Haru to his swimsuit, the rest of his uniform now in disheveled remains and fingers still tight in his own shirt. He was kneeling with Haru basically now in his lap, exposed and glowering but heart racing. And Makoto, a worshipper at the base of their relationship, dropped a kiss to Haru’s exposed stomach simply out of his endless affection. The muscles tightened beneath his lips and Haru gave his collar a warning yank. 

Sliding his fingers into the band, Makoto pulled away the tight, dark suit as Haru slipped a little further down the wall, his hair messy against the hard surface. Makoto saw the hooded glare but simply helped Haru to his feet, his own tie now crooked and shirt pulled out at the belt. Haru gave him an annoyed sigh but Makoto kneeling before him, offering the underwear to step into left him with little other choice than to follow. Makoto fixed the band at his hips and smiled pleasantly. 

And Haru, who hadn’t even fully caught his breath, stuck him with an annoyed deadpan look and drew their attention down, “What are you going to do about this.” 

He was half hard. 

“Oh.”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me.” 

Haru yanked forward Makoto’s arm, looking at his watch, “And we’re late.”

“We can ride my bike.”

“With this?” Haru sighed at his crotch. “What’s first period?”

“English.” Makoto paused a moment, “No, Haru! You can’t be thinking-”

“You put us in this situation.” Haru countered, taking him by the tie, “Just first period. Take care of this.” 

Xxx

The heat of 9 o’clock sun and Haru’s drifting head on the verge of sleep left Makoto painfully blissful. He knew he had been shameless and even burned a little at the throat at his earlier actions, thinking how only Haru could pull out that part of Makoto. But reflecting back to when they were tangled together and how he had enjoyed the impromptu intimacy even his anxiety about missing class lessened.

“Gunna have to wash two pairs of underwear now..” Haru mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Laundry is meant to be washed.” Makoto countered, checking his watch, “We still have time, you can sleep, Haru-chan.”

“Don’t add chan.” He rested onto Makoto’s shoulder, their neighboring hands intertwined behind the protective shield of Makoto’s bag. The smell of Haru’s shampoo drifted warmly up and Makoto relaxed as well, calm in their private moment. They were the only two on the train with the morning rush long gone. 

Explaining their tardy made the class chuckle but ultimately they slid into second period partially finished with minimal rebuttal from the teacher. They were deep into a lesson of history and while Haru’s gaze fluttered outside into the nice weather and towards the pool, Makoto’s found Haru until he was scolded by the teacher that if was going to be late he should at least pay attention. 

Even Haru smiled at that. 

Lunch rolled around and they boys met their kouhais on the roof to eat together. 

Nagisa round eyes flicked from between his two senpais as he bit into his sandwich, “You missed first period!”

Haru kept quiet behind his bento, chewing slowly and deliberately. He pointedly avoided eye contact and Makoto looked to him before he realized he was being left the task of explaining. 

“Yeah,” He swallowed his juice, “We- missed the first train.”

“Did you oversleep?” Rei asked, fixing his glasses with the back of his knuckle. 

“Something like that.” Makoto’s smile creased under the pressured. He glanced to Haru’s poker face but he could see the soft reddening of the tips of his ears. He made sure to try not to draw attention to him. “We lost track of time.”

Nagisa chewed thoughtfully. “Haru in the bath too long?” He teased and now Haru pinned Makoto with a pointed request. _You take care of this._ It was becoming today’s theme. 

“Oh, yeah. We had a bit of a swimsuit issue. Nothing too serious.” Makoto waved it all off and tried a small smile, “Anyways, I heard we have a new training menu.”

Rei slapped his chopsticks down to his bento box, “It’s to help build stamina! Very important for performance!” 

Makoto sighed inwardly in relief, putting on another smile. Rei was easier to distract and Nagisa usually followed suit. With Gou running up late to the group and her regiment for club that afternoon in hand, the conversation followed Makoto’s lead and finished with laughter and jokes. 

With the deep blue sky above and the clean sparkling pool below, the club stretched in a good mood. The normalcy of the day was settling in so well, Makoto didn’t know if he could find a happier time than now. He loved seeing the sun against Haru’s hair creating a pretty shimmering ring of light. Nagisa and Rei were comparing their form for diving, voices echoing up from the poolside. 

Pulling on his swimming cap and his goggles, Haru took off at a run to the pool and gave a great, graceful dive. Even to the splash the movement was controlled and made such a pretty noise. Makoto sighed softly, feeling the same inspiration that had swelled up within him when he was a child upon seeing Haru and Gou came to his side. 

“Are you alright? Heard you came in late today.” She held her clipboard loosely to her chest, smiling up to him from beneath her ball cap. The heat gave her a pink glow of summer. 

Makoto jumped, surprised by her sudden approach and chuckled in his usual manner, “Oh, yeah, just a little drama with Haru’s swimsuit. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He watched the power of Haru’s arms cut through the water, moving with and not against the force of the pool. The blue cut with his movement, glittering along his wet body. 

“Haru really enjoys swimming, huh.” She murmured, her eyes also following as their team member gracefully rolled under the water to push off the wall. 

“More than anything.” 

Gou gave him a knowing smile and trotted forward, glancing back over her shoulder, “And he’s lucky he has you to help him keep at it.” She blew her whistle, “Come on guys! Let’s start our menu for today!” 

The evening glow after practice made the water glisten orange and, fully exhausted, the boys made their way to the locker room. Towels and white undershirts fluttered about and when Haru began to pull off his swimsuit, earlier that day came back to mind and twisted in his stomach nicely. He tossed Makoto a punch in the upper arm to everyone’s surprise, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

“Haru!?” Nagisa blinked, shirt half buttoned, with Makoto rubbing the sore spot with a puppy-dog frown. 

Haru yanked off his swimsuit, “It’s Makoto’s fault. He’s actually the aggressive one.” 

Rei burst into the conversation, pushing up his glasses, “What are we talking about?” 

“Haru!” Makoto cried, blushing with the exposure. 

Nagisa’s eyes glittered, beaming, “That’s unexpected!”

“It’s not like-” Quickly he tried to explain, “It wasn’t like that!” 

“What wasn’t like what?” Nagisa’s eyes narrowed, cheeky smile curling as he cornered Makoto. Rei came up behind, hand at his chin, “I would like to know as well.” 

Makoto glanced about, face reddening as he tried to look for a way out, “Well,” His eyes caught Haru walking out from the locker room and he called at him, “Haru! Wait!”

While Makoto pouted from having been teased and prodded and left behind for Nagisa’s tactics for information gathering, Haru had actually waited for him by the train station. He didn’t seem as angry as maybe his actions had reflected because upon seeing Makoto approach, his gaze softened ever so slightly. 

“You took a while.” He commented while they used their student passes through the gates. Deflated, Makoto merely replied, “Nagisa was quite persistent…” Instead of continuing on, he changed the subject, “Your form looked great today.”

Haru thoughtfully looked on at the empty train tracks, expression smooth. He seemed calmer, and reflected on his best friend’s words. They stood side by side in the emptying ember light, purple shadows chasing them as they got on the train. Other students and their conversations buzzed around them. 

Soon Haru’s gaze was out on the ocean, and Makoto gave him the quiet time to contemplate. He pulled out his English textbook for a recap on the day’s lesson they had missed. His pinched brows and concentrated frown might have seemed to go unnoticed but Makoto didn’t realize how much he was also observed and appreciated. Haru’s pretty blue eyes gave such a slow and careful look that his love could have been seen from another perspective if looked upon. 

They made their way up the steps in their comfortable silence and as the shadows touched on the front door to Haru’s home, they came inside to the darkness of an empty house. 

“I’m home.” Makoto called and then smiled to Haru’s glance. With the warmth of light and the sound of TV the once lonely space came back to life. Makoto pulled on an apron, smiling over to Haru who was pulling his homework out of his bag to the sound of a talk show. 

“I’ll start dinner. Let’s have salmon tonight. I left it in the fridge for tonight.” Makoto called out into the living room, lifting one small curtain in the doorway. He looked out to Haru’s focused presence in the other room and smiled, returning to the kitchen to chop up vegetables. 

Soon he wasn’t alone, Haru coming in to check on his development. He looked on around Makoto’s shoulder and then his eyes drifted up to Makoto’s lingering gaze. They soon flicked back down, heavy eyelashes on his expression. _Beautiful._

“It’s burning.” He said and Makoto startled quickly, looking down and letting out a surprise cry. Immediately moving the pan and turning the fish with his chopsticks he managed to control the damage. The smell of dangerously close food filled his nostrils and he turned on the oven fan with a resigned sigh. 

Haru peered over his shoulder, “Looks okay.”

Makoto let out a relieved breath, “Just barely safe.” He still felt a lingering pounding in his chest and only made eye contact in brief spurts. 

While Haru set the low sitting table, back turned to Makoto (and the gas was off) he went back to staring. The slender line of Haru’s nape and the collar of his t-shirt low enough to see the first bone of his spine in the light of the living room. The pretty shape of his ears and dark, dark silky hair. Slowly, hands distracted, Makoto untied his apron and hung it up. He felt to lose even one extra moment with Haru was a waste. He missed the hook once. 

“Is it all ready?” Haru began to turn and Makoto, well-timed, came to set down the salad and fish. 

“Yep!” He smiled, bringing the dressing and going to scoop rice. Haru turned up the TV and they sat in comfortable background noise and the warm atmosphere and air of dinner. 

Each domestic detail, the slow even unextraordinary aspects were precious to Makoto. They were normal and thus they felt as if they could continue on into eternity. He loved feeling this. It was like a breath of sweet, spring air over and over. The daily dramas, the small moments different from the last time seemed to stand out so wonderfully. How could he ask for more than each day beside Haru and their simple happiness?

Haru absently watched TV, chewing and then through the food he asked, “Did you do the math yet?”

Makoto’s brow creased. “Not yet. Wanna do it together?”

Haru paused a moment, drinking his tea. “Yeah.” His troubled face. “Don’t really understand the equation from today..” He muttered with his eyes back on the screen. Makoto studied their reflection of the light. 

“Is the fish okay?”

Haru nodded slightly, “It’s fine.” He didn’t look away from the TV. He cleaned the meat from the bones thoroughly though and Makoto glanced to the plate and felt validated. They chuckled over the jokes on the show and briefly relaxed while Haru cleaned the dishes. Both their blazers were hanging in the room, shirt sleeves rolled up. 

The math was difficult and both boys had to look over their math textbooks, sitting side by side as they broke down the work together. Fingers touching over equations and arms bumping to write down numbers. Suddenly eyes met, and their faces being so close gave such a magnetic pull, such a charming romance that they paused, pencils frozen in place. 

Makoto swallowed minutely, his feelings pooling in his stomach right at the bottom where it could grow hotter and hotter. Haru’s blue, blue eyes gave a dip and his lover knew that was in itself a signal of Haru’s want. He leaned in, eyes falling closed by instinct and they kissed ever so softly at first. 

“Even though you were so angry about this morning…”

“Shut up…” 

Another kiss, this one a second longer. Haru leaned in, long eyelashes giving a tickling sensation against Makoto’s cheeks. He covered Haru’s hand resting on the floor and the kiss deepened, math momentarily forgotten. 

Makoto was pleased that Haru would move towards him like this. This desire, this pining, the longing looks, were for him. Gently he deepened the kiss, Haru’s mouth warm and inviting. They shared a rhythm, moving against and giving way to each other. Makoto turned Haru’s chin to the side so he could drop a kiss to the sensitive place right below the ear and earn a small twitch from Haru in response. 

Heated breath and lowered eyes, they met gazes again and Haru gently placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. They came closer, Haru’s legs sliding over top Makoto’s so they could sit face to face with their laps within hands reach of each other. 

“Just once more..” Haru murmured, unzipping Makoto’s pants to the flush of his cheeks. Pulling Makoto out of his pants, he gave the slightest smile at the stiffness and that made him flush even more. 

“Let me too..” His long fingers undid Haru’s pants as well, happy to pull him free in a similar state. They touched one another, the heat and size of their palms exciting and different. Haru’s head leaned down into the crook of Makoto’s shoulder and he nuzzled in, cheeks warm. 

“Feels good.” Makoto breathed into Haru’s ear, sending a buzz of pleasure down his spine. Thinking of how fond they were of one another, of how they always found comfort and security in the other, Haru wrapped a free arm around Makoto’s broad shoulders and came into his big hand. Seeing, feeling such a special moment, he wasn’t far behind, a small gasp escaping him as the gripping heat sprung forward and painted Haru’s hand. 

Coming to after a moment of afterglow, Makoto reached out with one long arm and grabbed the box of tissues, “Tissue, tissue…” He wiped their hands, smiling cutely to Haru who let him do so with a tight sensation right under his chest. 

“Maybe we should wash our hands?” He offered, and then Haru, feeling content, “And finish our math homework.”

They stood at the kitchen sink, together and shared the water, enjoying each other’s presence. Tomorrow as well, Makoto might reflect on their relationship that he cherished so much and quietly, beneath the smooth expressions he wore, so would Haru. Another day to enjoy and another day closer to them realizing how much they cherished the other.


End file.
